Washington
Washington is the capital of the United States of America, home to many important US institutions and persons, including both the President and the PRT's Chief Director.Piggot glanced at each of the people who were seated at the table. Mr. Tagg, the Director of Brockton Bay’s PRT, Director Armstrong from Boston, and Director Wilkins from New York were all present. Mr. Keene sat opposite her. A camera mounted on the table gave the Chief Director of the PRT eyes on the meeting, where she watched from Washington. - Excerpt from Interlude 20.x Important meetings where held in Washington,Hounddog News: Apocalypse talk leaks? The POTUS, military and PRT heads convened in Washington for closed door meetings, and files from the meeting were found and released to presses, suggesting that the focus of the meeting was a frank discussion of the dire state of the world and the likelihood that sustained attacks by the megathreats might lead to a point of no return for mankind as a whole, as well as a nebulous end of the world scenario. Topics during the talk, leaked by a staff member of one of the attending politicians, included… - PRT: Department Sixty Four [Worm Quest - Page 92] including one about condemning of Brockton Bay in the wake of Leviathan's attack.“The mayor and several members of the city council will be traveling to Washington to discuss the state of Brockton Bay and the possibility of condemning the city. Skitter, Imp, Genesis, I would like you to visit him and ensure he argues towards our ends. Brockton Bay will stand, and it will recover.” I nodded slowly. “Sure. I think I can do that and still help Ballistic with Parian.” - Excerpt from Colony 15.4 Washington houses PRT Department 22,The largest 65 cities in the United States host individual departments as of 2012. They are numbered accordingly, in order of decreasing size. ... 22 Washington - PRT Master Reference which was headed by director West,“I agree. His input would be appreciated, if he was in a state to give it, but it’s ultimately not his decision,” the Washington director said. He reminded me of Piggot, but he wasn’t fat. Heavy, but not fat like she’d been. It was more the way he held himself, his tone and approach. His graying hair was cropped close, and he had a combination of paler skin and dark circles under his eyes that made me think of a corpse. Director West. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.1 who would later replace Rebecca Costa-Brown as Chief Director.“We’re facing a lose-lose situation, Mr. Chambers,” Chief Director West said. “We cut our losses, take a hit in PR, but we can continue operating as we need to. So long as it’s quiet, she goes to prison and doesn’t go out on another big excursion, I don’t think anyone’s about to make a big deal of it.” - Excerpt from Scarab 25.1 It persumably contains Heroes dedicated to protecting polititcans.As schmee says, the Protectorate is just one group under a wider umbrella, alongside the wards, watchdog & a few minor supporting organizations. If you take Murderbeam and have him volunteer his services to the PRT, then it's possible he.. ... :*Fulfills another role as bodyguard, escort, fly-along for high-risk convoys, etc. He ends up being one of the really scary looking cape who goes with the President when the man travels to Russia or the guy that rides alongside any birdcage transport vehicles. - What Does The Protectorate Do With Powers That Inherently Violate The Code? (Wildbow, Reddit.com, 2017-05-14) Washington was also the home of Teacher,There were sub-menus. All visual. I clicked the frowny-face with the black background, then the little map for a world map… America. I clicked the map icon again for a national map… Washington. I found Teacher’s portrait near the top of the results list. One of Washington’s most notorious capes. Right. I clicked it. - Excerpt from Speck 30.2 one of America's most notorious capes,“Necessary. You wanted to hear about Teacher, not me. He was bigger, by that time. Had a small army at his disposal. All brainwashed. College-aged men and women in white uniforms, outfitted with ray guns and more. Shitty stuff, as far as tinker work goes, but a lot of it. Half of America was gunning for him, so he moved to the United Kingdom. I followed.” - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.2 who successfully planned the assassination of the Vice President.Teacher emerged, and I searched the crowd for Saint. Absent. Teacher was a mundane looking man. If one were to put a argyle sweater and khakis on him and put him in a classroom, he would have looked well at home. He had a receding hairline, with curly hair that had been cut short-ish. Crimes: conspiracy to assassinate the Vice President of the United States. Successful. Conspiracy to assassinate the Prime Minister of England. Successful. He picked big targets, took his time and was successful. Setting up his pawns and giving them the low level thinker powers they needed for observation and information gathering, for getting glimpses of the future or intuitively knowing how to hack or decrypt, or for knowing the weaknesses of their enemies and how best to hurt them. Followers that remained absolutely loyal as long as they had the granted powers. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.3 Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:PRT Departments